Rainy days
by SilverHunter
Summary: Zoro and Luffy on the Going Merrys deck talking in the rain.


**Rainy night.**

"Zoro. When do you think that you will die?"

"I am not dieing so long when I am alive." Zoro answered behind his closed eyes.

It was again just he and Luffy on the Going Merrys deck because of the little rain what had started to fall down. Usually others would be here with them but now almost everyone where afraid of getting flu. Everyone but him and Luffy.

"I don't understand why the others are afraid some flu." Zoro hear Luffy said and he could hear even on his voice that he was smiling.

"Because this flu is not really easy to get rid of." Zoro answered relaxing.

"Why?" Luffy asked blinking and looked his half sleeping friend.

"Because… I don't really know. I have just heart that you got really high fever, your mouth is dry and your powers go away."

"Not more?" Luffy asked and came to sit besides his friend.

"Well… Why do you need more information?"

"Because I don't think that is enough to be afraid that flu."

Zoro sighed. Again his boss was estimating what he wasn't understanding.

"And you are not afraid either so that makes two reason for me to not be afraid of it." Luffy said half laughing before he started to jump up and down and all the sides. Somehow it reminded Zoro of someking of dancing but it still was far from it and still it was so full of joy that he could almost feel his body want to dance with him.

"Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"Are you... Ever been so afraid of someting that you have just wanted to die because you couldn't take it?..."

Luffy stopped and he could feel Zoros eyes watching him like he would soon run and jump in to the sea. His joy turned in to something else, bittersweet thoughts.

"I... Yeah... It's not unusual. Everybody have someting what they fear." He said more quietly than he had mean to and sit down beides Zoro small smile on his lips.

"I am sure that even you fear something Zoro."

Zoro could only nod and watch away from Luffy because he know that his captain hadn't expect any answer and especially not complying answer. He was really surprised when Luffy didn't ask what he feared. Maybe... Maybe he also didn't want to tell what he feared.

"Should we also go to inside?"

Luffy shaked his head. "No. I don't want to."

"Do you like rain that much?" Zoro asked his voice really quiet and his eyes again half closed.

"I like beeing here only you with me. The rain is only feeling good agains my skin but you feel like that thing what makes it feel good."

"Do you even know what you saying?" Zoro laughed and missed seeing small blush on Luffys cheeks.

"I am not stupid!"

"Of course you are not captain." Zoro said smiling and stretched a little. His captain was so too Luffy like sometimes that he have to think all this time what he had already been with him. They have experienced so much.

"I hope that we will live really long..." Luffy wishpered and looked little while in the sky his eyes loking like two big pools full of emotions what so many peoples tried so hard to hide.

"Me too." Zoro wishpered back and watched Luffy close his eyes slowly and rare sweet tiny smile appear to his wet lips. He seemed to enjoy this so much like he always did when something happened. Zoro and everyone else couldn't always understand, hell they couldn't even understand a half of Luffys joy for things.

"I want to experience so much than I can!" Luffy laughed his voice full that happyness what only could be heard from his mouth.

"And more and more and more! And I want to experience all those things with all of you guys!"

Zoro could only smile and fluffy Luffys hair.

"And I want to get old with you guys then when we have experienced everything!" Luffy almost yelled and so all of sudden hugged his friend that they fell on the deck Luffy on top smiling like idiot and Zoro looking him like he would have lost his mind ''at last'' like Sanji always said to the others.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Luffy laughed. "What it looks like?! I am hugging you." Luffy said and even if Zoro tried to pull Luffy away from him he was so tightly stick on him that it was hopeless so he just give up let Luffy hug him and curl up on his chest.

""Luffy..."

"Hmm... Nani Zoro?"

"Why do you want to be always so close to me?"

Luffy didn't answer right away and Zoro started to think that he didn't want to answer so he just enjoyed the feeling what Luffys warm body and chilly rain drops where giving for him.

"Because... You are..."

Zoro turned his eyes away from the sky and looked Luffys wet but still little messy hair hoping that Luffy would watch him in the eyes.

"You are who you are." Luffy said cheerfully and hugged Zoros body more tightly what some how made Zoro relax and his hand made it's way to pet Luffys hair gently.

"I don't want you to ever die..." luffy wishpered so quietly that Zoro almost didn't hear him but he did and his eyes started to shine even a little.

"I don't want to you die either Luffy and thats why I am not letting you to die."

"I am not letting you either!" Luffy laughed and looked his friend in the eyes. Even if either one of them didn't say it out loud they where really glad that there was still times like this. Just the two of them talking and laughing. It felt so good to know that this person cared and protected you no matter what, even if you didn't want him to.

"Thats good to know." Zoro said and sighed.

"But..."

"But what?"

"Forget it."

Luffy blinked and stared Zoros face some time before he opened his mouth to say something but didn't get those words out of his lips because sneeze took their place.

Zoros alarm clock started to ring.

"You are..."

"No no no! I am not sick!"

Zoro looked Luffys little red cheeks in his narrowed eyes and stood up Luffys arms still aroun him.

"You are..." He started again but when Luffys arms released him and his feet turned to run away Zoros arm took a clutch on Luffys shirt what was so wet that it almost slip on his hand.

"I don't want to go inside yet!"

"You have to or else you are really going to maybe get that flu we were talking earlier!"

Luffy whined out loud and tried to struggle but Zoro had got too strong crip and was too terminated that he could win.

"Luffy..."

"I don't want to!"

Zoro sighed hard and watched his captain like he would really be now that little kid he had used to be and some how it made his chest hurt.

"if you are going to get sick that means that..."

"It means that I am going to be forced to stay on bed and eat only soop, not that I don't like Sanjis soop, but still! I don't want to be sick!" Luffy cried out and sneezed again. Zoro noticed that his captains cheeks where getting darker and he really wasn't liking that not a one pit.

"Luffy stop being like little child!"

Luffy stopped and Zoro could see something on his eyes what there usually wasn't.

"But..."

"No but's Luffy. Now are we going to go inside both walking like adults or do I have to drag you to there?" Zoro asked his voice calm but unconditional. He know what his captain was thinking and even what he was feeling but he still have to do just opposite from those feelings.

"Ok..."

Zoro smiled a little and still hand on Luffys shirt he walked besides him inside and to their ''bedroom'' where in their surprise wasn't no one.

"Where everybody are?"

"I don't know. Undress your self."

"If I am undressing then you are too!" Luffy said and could almost feel Zoro blinking and not only seeing it.

"Why?"

"Because you are just as wet than I am." Luffy said casually and started to undress himself singing some kind of song in the same time quietly. When they both were naked they shuffled inside their own bed covers and when Luffy sneezed again Zoro just yawned.

"Are we going to sleep now Zoro?"

"Yes."

"Ok... Good night."

"Good night Luffy." Zoro said his eyes closed and almost instantly fell on sleep leaving Luffy just staying un moving in his place and thinking all those things what he usually liked to think before he fell a sleep too. His friends, food and all those adventures what they could experience.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If you liked this please leave a review.


End file.
